


Cinder and Flame

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Married Sex, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder and Flame

It’s his desperation that keeps her prisoner, more than the agreement they made so many years ago. Her bruises are sticky with olive juice as he bends over her head, offering a juicy bite of fig, then the thick implacable pressure of his tongue.

For tho he’s the ruler of death, he exists to act out this dance of life upon her shivering flesh. 

The hungry desperation within him frightened her once – now it’s simply a part and parcel of their marriage, vitality for a dead man. If she’s to have her spring she must first survive this winter of chilled iron skin slammed against her dainty, perfumed length, and the violent kneading of her breast akin to a closed-fist beating. 

They tangle like a writhing pit of snakes, a confusion of muscle and nerve squirming across the bed. His hair feels like wet seaweed as it slithers through her fingertips and she squeezes the locks between her fingers, searching for permanence. He pulls her backward across the stone tablet by her hair and shoves himself inward, forcing their faces together. Whatever he sees there must please him, for she receives a crooked smile and a nip to her bottom lip. 

The tempos she follows easily, until he bellows like the condemned he punishes, his fingers clutching her waist and pulling her upward as he heaves and writhes. She feels the familiar chill of his release, and knows he plants his seed whence it shall e’re grow, for no life can spring from the dead. Turning from his kiss, she blinds herself to hope and possibility alike.

Time reverses. The bubbling black sands swallow her discarded chiton whole.

The pomegranate slithers into her belly and lodges there like an uninvited guest.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are of the public domain.


End file.
